Twice Da Fun
by xSweetiePiex
Summary: When Jesse's twin nieces come for a visit, will their behavior cover up big problems, problems that even Jesse can't handle? Please Read & Review! Ch.3 now up.... Can Jesse get the twins to open up to him... or will he just end up pushing them away?
1. Uncle Jesse

Title: Twice De Fun  
Rated: PG for references to abuse  
Summary: When Jesse's twin nieces come for a visit, will their behavior cover up big problems, problems that even Jesse can't handle?  
Disclaimer: The characters Jesse Travis, Steve Sloan, Mark Sloan, and Amanda Bentley are those of CBS and Viacom, not mine. Community General and other places that are included also belong to CBS and Viacom, the other characters are mine. No profit is being made off this.

"I could have saved her," Jesse Travis thought as he walked into the doctors lounge of Community General. He was thinking about a young woman who was hit by a car and rushed to the hospital. Although he tried, he could not save her. Jesse couldn't help but feel upset. He took every death personally. Dr. Amanda Bentley was sitting on the couch and saw the distraught look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Amanda questioned him.

"I lost a patient, a young one," Jesse answered his concerned friend.

"It's hard, I know. But you have to cheer up, remember?" Amanda replied to Jesse, placing a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Jesse said back, referring to the arrival of his nieces. His two, twelve year old twin nieces, Allison and Valerie, were staying with him for the weekend.

"You need to keep up your strength, taking care of the kids for the weekend won't be easy," Amanda warned.

"Don't worry, last time I watched them, they were perfect angels," Jesse shot back.

"They were EIGHT!" Amanda exclaimed. And, after seeing the look on Jesse's face, said, "Remember what happened when you babysat CJ?" She barely held back a laugh. She could remember it perfectly... the kitchen was a disaster area, covered with egg yolks and flour when CJ "wanted to make his mommy some cookies" and Jesse just couldn't say no. She recalled her feigning anger just long enough to pull CJ into a big, messy, flour-y hug.

"It won't be like that, I know they'll be good," Jesse defended. He, too, remembered the "Flour Power Incident" as they reffered to it.As they fought, Mark came in.

"What are you fighting about NOW?" Mark asked as he laughed aloud. Jesse and Amanda laughed, too.

Jesse looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "It's 3:15! My nieces will be here soon, I better go!"

"Have a nice weekend!" Amanda and Mark yelled to Jesse as he rushed out of the lounge. It was Friday afternoon and Amanda left to finish her autopsy and Mark left to page Steve.

Jesse got home just in time for Allison and Valerie to arrive. "Hey guys!" Jesse waved to the kids as he showed them the way to his house.

"Hi, Uncle Jesse," Said one of the girls. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails and had on a bright pink tee shirt. When Jesse looked at her, slightly confused, she elaborated, "Of course,you remember your _favorite_ neice, Alley." She sighed. He was busted. He couldn'ttell them apart!"And of coarse, you know, this is Val," Alley indicated a slightly smaller girl who looked almost exactly like her twin. Jesse was surprised by how much these two changed in four years. Jesse showed the girls around his home and showed them where they were going to stay. He said they could relax until dinner.

Jesse called them down a couple of hours later and they ordered Chinese from a nearby restaurant. After dinner, when Jesse invited them to watch television, they refused saying they were too tired. Jesse, after kissing them goodnight, retired to the television. He soon fell asleep. He awoke, with a gasp, as his phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Jesse said into the receiver, only half awake.

"Hey, it's me," Said the voice on the other end.

"Steve? Why are you calling me at this hour, its past midnight? Jesse almost screamed at Steve.

"Jess, I'm sorry to bother you, but this is important," Steve replied back, sounding flustered.

"Sorry, what is it?" Jesse responded, more awake now.

"It's about your nieces…" Steve started.

Well, what do you think so far? It's my first DM fanfic!Please review if you can! Sorry it's a tad bit short.


	2. Double Trouble

**Hey! Hope you like this next part! Please review… I'd love to hear what you think so far!**

"It's about your nieces…" Steve started.

"What about them?" Jesse interrupted.

"Please, let me finish." Steve yelled. Jesse sank back into the sofa like a little boy. He knew how touchy Steve could get sometimes when something was wrong or when he was concerned for a friend. "Ok," Steve started again. "Well, we got a call about 45 minutes ago about two girls who were sneaking into movie theaters and shoplifting. When we got there, it turned out to be Allison and Valerie. They recognized me, whereas, I didn't recognize them. Now, you have to come down to the station for this, Jess, they are waiting for you."

"Are they okay?" Jesse asked, panicked.

"Yes, they are fine. I have been watching them," Steve reassured his nervous friend.

Jesse was so nervous and upset that he couldn't drive to the station. So he called Amanda and she said that she would pick him up in ten minutes. When she arrived, Jesse filled her in on the details of Alley and Val and she was just as upset as Jesse, but she could at least drive, something that Jesse couldn't do. He couldn't focus long enough and didn't want to risk an accident. _What kind of uncle am I?_ He thought. _I can't even watch them for one, single night!_ When they arrived at the station, Steve greeted Jesse.

"Jesse, the kids are over there," Steve said, pointing, "Good luck."

"But, Steve, how should I handle this?" Jesse asked, panicked.

"I don't know, I really don't. Never had kids, I'd probably have a breakdown from stress… but you're a good uncle, it'll come to you, don't worry." Steve tried to reassure Jesse.

"Thanks anyway, Amanda, can I have a second with the twins?" Jesse asked Amanda.

"Sure, I'll wait in the car," Amanda answered, sounding tired. Jesse walked over to the twins. He just stared at them, words not coming to his lips. Then, he just started yelling at them. Within minutes Allison was crying.

"Why did you do this?" Jesse asked. No one replied. "Valerie?" Jesse asked. There was no response. Valerie didn't even look like she was listening to him. "Allison?" Jesse asked again.

"Look, Uncle Jesse," Allison said through her sobs, "I'm sorry. I don't know why we did that. I don't know, I'm sorry." Allison put her head in her hands. Jesse looked over at Steve, who was listening to Jesse and the twins. Jesse decided it was time to go home, and so they left the precinct, Jesse in front, followed by two chastised twins stealing uncertain glances at their uncle.

In the car, Valerie showed no signs of remorse and Allison spent most of the ride home crying. Amanda talked to Jesse and Jesse felt somewhat better after their talk.

When Jesse got home, he told the twins that they would talk about everything in the morning because by the time they got home it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning.

About two hours later, Jesse dragged himself into the kitchen because he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the twins, one thing led to another, and he was shaking in terror from his nightmares. He was surprised to see Allison sitting at the table talking quietly to herself.

"Hey Alley, what are you doing up this late?" Jesse asked, surprised that his voice was so kind. He reached out and patted her gently on the back. Apparently, Allison was surprised, too, and she flinched at the unannounced sign of affection.

"Um, I don't know. I couldn't sleep, I guess," Allison answered, unsure of herself. Her voice was shaking, "What's going to happen to us?"

"Steve, uh, Detective Sloan, told me the theatre owner and stores were not going to press any charges. It was your first offense, and they decided community service would be a better punishment. But, lots of community service is going to come your way, kid. You should know what you two did was very, very wrong. But, other than that, I don't know, kiddo, but I'm sorry I lost it." Jesse gave Allison a hug. "Where's your sister?"

"She's sleeping; you don't have to be sorry. Val is like that. She doesn't really care about what she does. Daddy would have done the same thing, lost it, I mean. By the way, are you going to tell my dad, please, Uncle Jesse, don't tell daddy." Allison begged Jesse. "He'll um….." Allison knew she said too much.

"What will he do?" Jesse grabbed his niece's wrists as she tried to pull away. "You can trust me."

**TBC**


	3. You Can Trust Me

**Here's the next chapter! Please read & review! I want to know if people are still reading this thing or I'll stop updating... that's not like, a threat or anything. I just want to know if anyone's still sticking with me and Jesse and his two twin neices... they need help... Can Jesse help them?**

"What will he do?" Jesse asked his niece. "You can trust me."

"Nothing, he will do nothing. Forget I said anything," Allison pleaded with her uncle.

"No, Alley, tell me. Now!" He hated raising his voice to her, but this was serious. Or at least it sounded serious. "You know that you can tell me anything." This didn't seem to faze her. "And what my brother-in-law does is important to me," Jesse tried to reason with Allison.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Allison yelled. She took off running but Jesse, now enough awake to catch her, grabbed her arm and hugged her really tight. He soothed her through the random, unexpected outburst of emotion that had taken Jesse by surprise.

After a few minutes, Allison felt limp in her uncle's arms. Gingerly, he carried her up the stairs and tucked her in bed next to her sister. He closed the light and Allison opened her eyes just a bit. Jesse saw her smile ever so slightly and mouth the words _Thank You_. He proceeded to crawl into bed himself. He knew in a few hours, he would be back up. At least he didn't have to go to work tomorrow. He got the weekend off, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be a good vacation. With that thought, he finally drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

In the morning, he woke up to see the twins on his bed, shaking him. Jesse was laughing too hard to be mad. He could hardly believe that these were the same kids who were so bad only the night before.

After breakfast, they all sat down in the living room to have a serious talk. First they talked about last night.

"Now, calmly explain to me what you did last night, please," Jesse questioned the girls, trying hard to keep his patience.

"Well, we snuck out, and then we went to the movies. And then we went shopping. Nothing much." Valerie informed Jesse. She rolled her eyes at her uncle, which just made him fume more. He wasn't used to dealing with almost-teenage girls unless of course, he was tending to their medical needs.

"So, you snuck into the movies and shoplifted, right?" Jesse asked Valerie, his voice seeping higher and louder.

"Yeah, and then Steve came, he is such a jerk, ya know? I mean, come on, how else can two girls have some fun? He had to make such a big deal out of nothing at all." Val continued.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about this, but believe me, there will be something done. Don't you guys know it is wrong to steal? And lie? I have to think about it, but there is something else we need to talk about," Jesse added with a sigh. He had been dreading this conversation, but he knew it must occur.

Allison looked nervous. She turned to her sister and looked her straight in the eyes with the guiltiest expression. Valerie didn't react to her sister, just turned to Jesse and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"What me and Alley started talking about last night, you know…." Jesse started and he knew they understood what he meant.

"Yeah, about that," Allison began. She got a really worried look on her face. "Um… Well, I meant that our dad might just you know, over react. And…" She paused. "You know how parents are." She concluded with a sigh.

"No, I don't know 'how parents are.' How are they?" Jesse almost screamed out.

"Calm down, Uncle Jess," Allison calmly responded to her uncle.

"Sometimes he, kind of, hits us, you know, it's no big deal, Alley and her big mouth, just thought that you were going to do the same thing and she got scared." Valerie rationalized. She shot a look to her twin.

"Val? Alley? Is that true? Does your dad beat you up?" Jesse asked, panicked.

"No, no, no" Val started, "He doesn't beat us up. Sometimes he hits us. Love taps, really. A light spanking here and there. No biggie. To tell you the truth, I was scared of the same thing. Just, you won't do that, will you?" Valerie's whole demeanor changed. She dropped her eyes and braced herself for the blows that she knew would come.

She was surprised when she heard a very soothing voice say, "I won't hit you. And I won't let your father hit you anymore, either."

**TBC...**(hopefully) **Just review, please!**


End file.
